In the operation of work vehicles having a blade assembly, it is sometimes difficult to move material along in front of the blade. The flow of material in front of the blade is dependent upon the curvature of the blade and the physical properties of the material being moved. Where the material is undesirably wet, it is also difficult to free the blade of material by raising the blade.
Since the physical properties of the material to be worked vary greatly from day to day, it is desirable to provide a blade assembly whose curvature is readily adjustable to a configuration that will most efficiently handle the material to be moved and thereby avoid waste of time, labor, and fuel.
This invention therefore resides in apparatus for controllably varying the configuration of the working surface of a blade assembly of a work vehicle .